


Ride a Horse, Save a Kingsman

by wyvernwolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Horse Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/wyvernwolf
Summary: Prompt : Harry is teaching Eggsy how toa) dance b) swimc) ride a horse(I tried but I didn't manage to actually get Eggsy onto the horse :/ I hope you like it!)





	Ride a Horse, Save a Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlessiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlessiar/gifts).



“Nuh uh. This was a bad idea. I ain’t getting on that thing,” Eggsy said, shaking his head vigorously and taking quick steps backwards until he’d retreated behind the stable door. “It’s huge. If I fell off, I’d get squashed flat like a pancake.”

Harry tutted disapprovingly even as he was secretly amused at the wide-eyed horror on Eggsy’s face. “Come now, darling. Begonia won’t harm you,” he said and as if to prove the point, the horse gently rested a huge head on Harry’s shoulder and looked at Eggsy with liquid brown eyes.

Harry clucked at her and held out a carrot which was crunched down in double quick time. She then started nosing his pockets, obviously looking for more treats, behaviour which Harry bore with amazing equanimity considering the disarray his clothes were being left in.

“It’s name really Begonia?” Eggsy asked disbelievingly even as his innate curiosity had him peeking out from his hiding pace and inching a few steps forward.

“Yes. Mr Drescher, the stable master, is very indulgent of his daughters and they’d just begun learning the names of different flowers. That resulted in this beautiful chestnut lady,” he patted the horse’s soft muzzle, “bearing the name Begonia. The dapple grey in the stall behind me is Geranium and Daffodil and Tulip were the two we passed on our way in.”

Harry paused to pull the tip of his tie away from a curious horse mouth before continuing, “And please do remember your manners, Eggsy. Begonia is a lady, not an it.”

“Right. Yeah. Sorry, lady horse,” Eggsy mumbled. Harry was pleased to note that he appeared to be losing some of his fear and had crossed half the separating distance as he watched Begonia turn her attention to making a mess of Harry’s hair.

“What about the boy horses?” Was the next question.

“What about the ‘boy horses’?” Harry asked with a smile in his voice. He gently redirected Begonia’s attention from his hair by scratching her in her sweet spot just behind her ear. She obviously approved of this and huffed out a sigh. Harry grunted and had to brace himself when she suddenly leaned heavily into him.

“She likes that, huh,” Eggsy said from right in front of him now.

Harry could tell that he was still uneasy but Harry knew that Eggsy had the curiosity of a cat and the need to see, and touch, and _know_ , would get the better of his fear.

“I meant do the boy horses have flower names too?” Eggsy asked. He placed himself on Harry’s other side and leaned around him to peer at the horse who for all intents and purposes had fallen asleep, head drooping, eyes shut and one leg cocked.

Harry pulled a face as he replied. “Dandelion, Orchid and if I recall correctly Sunflower. They were shortened to Dandy, Orc and Sunny respectively.”

Eggsy snickered quietly but that was enough to wake Begonia who snorted and lifted her head up as if surprised that she’d fallen asleep. She peered around Harry to stare at Eggsy with big doe eyes and blinked ridiculously long lashes at him and Harry could see the exact moment that Eggsy’s fear dissolved into his customary reaction to cute animals.

Harry smiled to himself when Eggsy started to coo. Eggsy’s hands were twitching, obviously wanting to touch and from the way her ears were pricked forward and she was pressing against Harry’s side, Begonia was very interested in this new person.

“Here,” Harry continued petting Begonia with one hand as with the other he seemed to magically produce another carrot which he handed to Eggsy. “Hold your hand out flat with the carrot in your palm.”

“She won’t bite me,” Eggsy stated more than asked.

Harry shook his head. “Look at her, darling.” As if she knew they were talking about her, Begonia tossed her head, sending her long chestnut mane flying, and arched her neck over Harry’s shoulder trying to get to the carrot clenched tightly in Eggsy’s fist.

“Begonia is a lady and ladies do not bite,” Harry continued. “But she might knock me over if you don’t stop teasing her.”

Eggsy pulled a face but obediently followed Harry’s instructions, holding the carrot out in the flat of his palm.

Begonia eagerly leaned forward and whuffled Eggsy’s palm, making him giggle, before she lipped up the treat and happily crunched it down.

Harry didn’t quite see what happened next, but somehow he was pushed aside and Eggsy ended up on his back on the floor of the stable, giggling like Daisy when JB licked her, with a very curious horse investigating all his pockets with her nose.

Harry wasn’t worried. He’d known Begonia since she’d been a foal and she was one of the gentlest, if greediest, horses he’d ever known. It was why he’d chosen her as the one to introduce Eggsy to riding.

Finding his pockets empty, Begonia moved on to Eggsy’s head, sniffing and curiously lipping his hair. Eggsy made a noise very similar to a squeal and lifted his hands to half-heartedly push her away. “She’s eating me, Harry!” He managed to get out between his giggles and Harry had never felt more proud. Eggsy had managed to go from running away and hiding behind a door to giggling while a horse stood over in a morning. His boy was brave.

He firmly nudged Begonia away and held out a hand to a still giggling Eggsy.

 “I may find you sweetness itself, my heart, but rest assured that Begonia does not agree. She just thinks you’ve got more carrots. Now up you get. We’re here to get you on the back of a horse, not on the ground beneath one.”

Even the threat of having to do the exact thing he’d been terrified of earlier didn’t stop the giggle fit Eggsy was having. He pulled Eggsy up and into his arms for a quick kiss and then watched more amused then offended when Eggsy quickly pulled away to start baby talking the horse, fear completely forgotten. It looked like this wouldn’t take as long as he’d expected it would when he’d first suggested Eggsy learn to ride because it might come in useful in the line of duty. Of course, Harry had ulterior motives. The end of the day at the latest and he’d able to see those magnificent thighs straddling a horse.

 


End file.
